


Agents of Shield; One Shots

by BlissfulBethx



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), And all other seasons, BAMF Melinda May, Back when times were slightly less dire, Bus Kids - Freeform, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Jemma Simmons-centric, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons Friendship, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Leo Fitz Angst, Leo Fitz Feels, Leo Fitz-centric, Minor Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Minor Phil Coulson/Melinda May, POV Jemma Simmons, POV Leo Fitz, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May Friendship, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Phil Coulson Needs a Hug, Post-Bahrain (Agents of SHIELD), Protective Melinda May, Protective Phil Coulson, Season 1 Agents of Shield feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, They are all so cute in this season I can't, sorry I'll stop fangirling in the tags now, the good ol' days, they are cute always lets be honest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulBethx/pseuds/BlissfulBethx
Summary: A bunch of one shots relating to the brilliant tv show, Agents of Shield.I've just caught up at season 7 and I'm really sad that it's ending so soon so I'm currently rewatching the entire series all over again and the plan is to write a bunch of one shots as I do, so yeah.Enjoy! :)
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Melinda May, Leo Fitz & Melinda May & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Leo Fitz, Phil Coulson & Leo Fitz & Melinda May & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Agents of SHIELD Team
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	1. You've never watched Doctor Who?!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first lil one shot :)
> 
> This one is titled 'FitzSkimmons bonding S1' on my computer and honestly that's exactly what it is. Pure fluff, all very cute, supposed to be set between episodes 2 and 3 (I think, wrote it a couple days ago and can't quite remember). Basically, the same night that the team sit on the BUS and watch the rocket launch thing whilst drinking beer and being cute. Although, I should say it isn't entirely compliant because I am choosing to ignore that Daisy receives a text from Miles that night lol. 
> 
> Like I said, it's pure wholesome fluff and I wrote it at like 4am so it's not the best piece of writing I've ever done but I figured it would be a nice lil introduction. To clarify, they end up watching Doctor Who from the 9th Doctor onwards, because that's where I've watched from haha.

Skye settled into her bunk with a sigh, casting a weary glance around her new digs. It wasn’t much roomier than her van, which was oddly comforting, but outside the walls of her designated room was a large, somewhat destroyed plane that the team had taken to calling the BUS, and that was so far from her van that it made Skye slightly lightheaded when she considered it too much.

_One step at a time_ _Skye_

The effects of the beer she had shared with the others earlier had worn off by now, leaving her sober and uncomfortably alone with her thoughts. Perhaps due to never really finding her place in the world, Skye had a natural dislike for being by herself. The silence was almost stifling and with so many thoughts buzzing in her head, she had the sudden urge to seek out some company. Thankfully, as if reading her mind, knuckles rapped softly on her door, followed by the sound of a distinctively English accent.

“Skye? Are you in here? Fitz and I were going to watch a film, thought you might like to join us” Simmons asked politely, her tone just as bright as it had been from the first moment Skye had set eyes on the small Brit.

“Uh…yeah, sure. Gimme a minute!” Skye answered after only a brief hesitation. She was slightly concerned that the two geniuses idea of a movie would be something way beyond her extremely limited knowledge of science or mechanics, but she figured that even if that was the case, she would still get some popcorn out of it. Hopping out of her bunk, she grabbed one of her worn hoodies and shoved it haphazardly over her head before opening the door. She was met by a beaming Simmons and quietly grumbling Fitz slightly behind, who immediately perked up at the sight of Skye.

“Excellent! It’ll be so nice to get to know each other better!” Simmons insisted eagerly with Fitz nodding rapidly behind her. They reminded Skye of little Labrador puppies, and she couldn’t help but smile back in return, even if it was only fraction of the size of Simmons and laced with a bit of apprehension. With that, Fitzsimmons turned and started to head to where Skye was assuming they would be watching their movie.

It was almost freaky how in sync they were with each other. Skye watched on, fascinated, as they babbled about their newest invention, the stun gun that had saved Mike Peterson, finishing each other’s sentences with ease, as if they were able to read minds. Skye had never been so close to someone that she was in tune with their thoughts and feelings. It was kind of jarring to bear witness to, but it also sparked something within Skye, a deep-rooted yearning to belong, and she had to forcibly push that feeling down before it festered any more than it already had.

“It’s simply brilliant, isn’t it Skye?” Simmons questioned, turning her dazzling smile back to Skye expectantly. She realised with a jolt that she had zoned out of the conversation a while back, and she found herself at a loss for how to respond. Thankfully, neither of the scientists seemed to notice, continuing on with their conversation as if they expected Skye would understand what they were talking about.

“Of course, we are hoping to condense the concentration and compress it so that it can work in your bog-standard pistol” Fitz clarified, gesticulating with his hands.

“Wait, so we will be able to just knock guys out in the field, with a gun? Just like that?” asked Skye. She couldn’t help the impressed look edging its way onto her face.

“Well, I mean, not ‘just like that’, there is a lot of science and tech involved- “began Fitz.

“But yes, that’s the general idea” Simmons finished, seemingly satisfied with Skye’s reaction.

“Huh, that’s pretty cool. Just how smart are you two again?” she asked, and she had meant it rhetorically, but the pair were quick to answer,

“Oh, very”

“quite smart, actually”

Amused, and slightly bewildered (she had never encountered people quite like Fitzsimmons before) Skye chuckled lightly, before asking for a little more confirmation as they entered a common room area that Skye hadn’t been in before.

“So, Coulson said that you had two PhDs? Is that true?”

Skye threw herself onto the large couch in front of the TV and propped her feet up on the coffee table. She spotted Fitz tutting out of the corner of her eye, but he made no move to discourage her.

“Yes, Fitz and I graduated three years early from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, and we were top of our classes” she explained proudly, settling herself daintily down next to Skye.

“and we are the two youngest students ever to be enrolled” Fitz added with a grin as he too plonked down onto the couch at her other side.

“Wow. Talk about big brains” she laughed, but there was genuine respect behind her words, and Fitzsimmons thanked her modestly in return.

“What about you? Where did you learn to hack so well?” asked Fitz.

“Um…well, I wasn’t ever really great in school, but I had a sort of knack for computer science and I guess it just stemmed from there”

“Impressive, you managed to teach yourself how to do all _that_ , out of a van?”

“ _Fitz_! _”_

_“_ It’s okay” she laughed breezily, calming the flustered biochemist, “Like I said, I had a knack for it”

Their conversation slowly moved onto other, more basic topics, like favourite colours and favourite animals – “Fitz is _in love_ with monkeys!”, “You make it sound like bestiality, Simmons!” – and eventually favourite TV shows.

“Oh, easy, Doctor Who” Simmons declared confidently, and Fitz agreed with a nod of his head, as if to say _of course, what else?_

“Er…Doctor Who?” Skye’s eyebrows raised as she posed the question, and she regretted it almost as soon as the words left her mouth.

“You’ve never watched Doctor who?”

“How could you not know what Doctor Who is?”

Their voices mingled into one loud, incredulous babble and Skye raised a hand to silence them before her ears were assaulted anymore.

“Firstly, _ow_ , secondly, why is it such a big deal that I don’t know what this Doctor thing is?”

“This doctor th- Skye, it’s _Doctor Who_ ”

“Saying the name of the show over and over again isn’t going to make me magically know what the hell you’re talking about”

“Who, Skye, _who_ we are talking about” Fitz stressed with wide eyes. Before Skye could throw her hands up in agitation, Simmons jumped in with a well overdue explanation.

“Doctor Who is a brilliant TV show made in the UK. It’s about a Time Lord who travels through time and space in his ship called the TARDIS, which stands for- “

“I don’t think she needs to know what it stands for Simmons”

“Well, maybe she wants to know- “

“ _Guys”_

“Right, well anyway, he travels through space and time to all these different planets along with his companions, who tend to change throughout the seasons- “

“Just like he does, every time he regenerates – “

“Yes, and they basically save the day wherever they go because he, well…he’s the Doctor!”

There are a couple beats of silence, in which Skye regards Fitzsimmons expectant smiles with an air of confusion, before she wearily concludes, “so, it is a Doctor thing?” and Fitzsimmons collectively groan.

“That’s it, scrap the movie, we are just going to have to watch this now” Fitz decided, and Simmons readily agreed, reaching for the remote.

“Woah, woah, woah, do I at least get a say in this?”

“No”

“Nope”

“Okay, great. Well, just so you know, I probably won’t understand any of what’s going on”

As it turned out, you didn’t have to be particularly intelligent or science-savvy to follow the plot, and Skye actually found herself becoming quickly invested in the weird Scottish alien and his blonde ‘companion’ as Fitzsimmons had called her earlier. About three episodes in, Skye realised that they had yet to get popcorn, something which deeply dismayed her, and so the trio temporarily abandoned their places sprawled out on the sofa and headed towards the communal kitchen.

“I cannot believe I forgot about the popcorn” Skye exclaimed.

Laughing, Simmons responded, “It’s really not something to be so fussed about Skye, we’re making some now, aren’t we?”

“Well, yeah, but popcorn is a staple tradition on movie nights, and we have missed out on so much popcorn time now” she grumbled back, but there was an easy smile on her face as she hopped up onto the smooth countertop and watched as Fitz searched the somewhat barren cupboards for the snack in question.

“Did you do movie nights a lot growing up, then?” Simmons asked conversationally, subsequently wiping the smile clean off of Skye’s face. Sensing her discomfort, Simmons quickly began to apologise for pushing but Skye waved off her concern.

“No, it’s fine, really. I just…my parents were never in the picture, so I didn’t really have a family” Skye shrugged, trying her best to look nonchalant. Oblivious to this, Simmons reached a hand over to clasp hers, and her eyes were so big and so full of compassion and pity that Skye couldn’t bear to look at them for too long.

“Oh Skye, that’s awful. I’m so sorry”

Shrugging again, Skye brushed her hand away and forced a smile. “It’s alright, water under the bridge to be honest” she lied, and apparently not very well, as her two newfound friends shared a not-so-subtle look of concern from across the room. Skye was about to try with a little more conviction to convince them otherwise, but before she could they seemed to come to a silent agreement, and then quite suddenly they were chatting away in their animated way, somehow finding ways to include Skye in their conversation even though most of the time she had no clue what half the words coming out of their mouths meant, and they even managed to make her genuinely laugh a couple more times, especially when Fitz managed to spill the freshly made popcorn all over the floor.

Eventually, two burned batches and a spilt batch later, they sat with their bowls of popcorn nestled tightly between them on the couch, with large cups of hot chocolate steaming on the table.

“Happy now?” Simmons asked, and Skye was touched to see that she seemed to genuinely care.

“Yeah, thanks guys. This has been fun” she reassured them. They shared another silent conversation over her head, and she made a point of sighing loudly to indicate that she had noticed.

“You two really need to cut that out” she admonished, to which they sheepishly apologised.

“Sorry, can’t help it”

“It’s sort of second nature”

“I’m starting to think you two are the same person”

“That’s funny actually, Coulson thought the same thing when he hired us”

“No wonder, I mean, your surnames actually match up. What are the odds of that?”

They continued to bicker and chatter among themselves as the Doctor and his companions fought valiantly side by side on the screen, with Skye revelling at the action scenes (“Did you guys see that? He nearly shot that guy’s _head_ off!), Fitz mithering over some of the more senseless decisions the characters made (“anyone with half a brain would know not to go and do that”) and Simmons excitably adding little fun facts every other minute (“Did you know that the noise of the TARDIS was created by rubbing piano strings with a key?”)

“You weren’t wrong when you called them kids” Coulson acknowledged softly as he watched the trio from afar. May hummed quietly in agreement.

“You sure they’re up for this?” she asked as she too watched the young agents, and the even younger girl they had picked up along the way, attempt to throw popcorn into each other’s mouths.

“They’re smart and they’re capable, and I trust them. Do you?”

May allowed herself to enjoy their happiness for a moment longer, before she turned and headed for the cockpit.

“Yes” she found herself saying, and then she was gone, and Coulson was left with the task of wrangling the kids (because that’s really what they were – inexperienced, yet intelligent beyond their years – _kids_ ) into their bunks for the night. After all, they had a big day ahead of them. 


	2. FZZT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma awakens from a nightmare following the events in S1 e6, FZZT. Unexpectedly, she finds comfort in Coulson, and later (less unexpectedly) she finds comfort in Fitz. 
> 
> Full of fluff. Full of love. Very cute :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!
> 
> Sorry, I meant to update this before now but I've been a bit busy as of late lol. Anyway, I'm currently on epsiode 14 of season 1, but I wanted to write something relating to one of my favourite episodes (S1 e6) as soon as I re-watched it, so here it is! I didn't plan for it to turn out quite like this, in fact Coulson arriving was a last minute decision but I'm glad it worked out that way. I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> For me this episode is amazing, one because of the acting and the storyline, but also because I think it's such a definitive moment for the characters, Jemma especially. It's when she went from being the geeky, awkward but sweet scientist to the quietly brave and selfless woman we grow to love. All together it's an incredible episode and I hope I done the aftermath of the events justice :)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Wind roared in Jemma's ears as she plummeted downwards, a silent scream on her lips. Arms and legs flailed as she fell, a desperate attempt to slow her rapid descent into death's eager hands. Faces and feelings and voices flashed uncontrollably through her mind, like a scrapbook of her life but shown in such quick succession she couldn't keep track. Her mother's singing. Her father's gentle, dependable touch. Stars blinking in the sky. The weight of books, filled to bursting with knowledge, in her hands. Her hungry eyes, darting across countless pages. Her eagerness, her excitement. Her optimism, her ambition. A boy in her class, around ages with her, his hand flying into the air. Irritation, jealousy, respect that he too knew the answer to the question. Chemicals, pervasive and pungent, stinging her nose as they work together on a project for the first time. A smile blossoming on her face. Laughter, acceptance, understanding as they grow closer. Coulson, standing tall before them. Pride and honour and nerves making her hands tremble. Fitz, his face drawn tight like a bow, uncertainty etched into his features. Then Melinda May, strong and stoic. Grant Ward, intuitive and caring. Skye, charismatic and intelligent. Their faces flash by, too quickly, she lost her grip each time. And she falls, and falls, and falls. All she knows then is terror, gripping her chest so tightly she couldn't breathe. Then, blue stretching on farther than the eye can see and Jemma was hurtling down and she couldn't stop and-

She awoke with a start, her hair plastered to the sweat that was dripping down her face. Her chest heaved as she flew upwards, shaking hands darting out to stop her fall. Except she wasn't falling anymore. She was safe, in the Bus, in her bunk. Relief hit her like a ton of bricks as she settled back against her wall, still panting and trembling as she willed herself to calm down. She had known that this would come, that sooner or later the shock would wear off and she would face the consequences of coming within touching distance of death. She had just hoped she would get a solid night of sleep first. Apparently, her hope had been misplaced. 

Unable to stay tangled in her sheets any longer, Jemma decided the best thing to calm her nerves would be a cup of tea. Stepping carefully onto the floor, hyper-aware of the fact that she was sandwiched between Daisy and Fitz's bunks, she reached blindly for the hoodie she had left folded on a chair and shoved it on over her head. She blearily checked her phone for the time as she picked it up and she sighed when she saw it was 3.45am. Too early to start her day, but also not quite late enough to go back to sleep after her tea. Having the foresight to stick on some fluffy socks, (the Bus, whilst very impressive, tended to be a bit on the colder side, and the floors in the early hours of the morning were like an ice-rink) she slid her door quietly open and padded softly away from her bunk. 

Jemma reached the kitchen area after relying on muscle memory to carry her through the dark plane, not wanting to wake anyone up with lights. Now that she was far enough away from the sleeping area, she flicked a switch and the kitchen was illuminated. Forgetting just how bright it would be, she spent the next few minutes squinting uncomfortably as she busied herself making tea. The familiar process was soothing and it chipped away at a bit of the terror that had invaded her sleep. Soon, she had a steaming mug in her hands and a couple of digestives that she had brought from home, stashed away specifically for sleepless nights. It's not that she had them often, but sometimes when she was at the academy, being homesick could keep her awake for hours. A little taste of home done wonders to cheer her up. Obviously, she hadn't anticipated needing such comforts to calm herself after jumping from plane without a parachute, with the absolute intent of killing herself (but saving her team, her _friends_ , in the process) but nevertheless, she hoped the old trick would still work.

Deciding that she wasn't quite ready to face her bunk again, Jemma rerouted to the common room. Mindful to use a coaster (she had spotted Coulson insisting on it more than once, and she had more than enough respect for the man to acquiesce), she settled her tea down on the coffee table and burrowed into the cushy couch, drawing her legs up to her chest. She found herself wishing she had stuck something warmer than her shorts on, because whilst the hoodie (which now she was in better lighting she realised was Fitz's) and her fluffy socks weren't doing much to warm her frozen legs.

"You can turn the heating up, you know" 

Jemma's head whipped round to the door, where Coulson was leaning casually. She huffed a nervous chuckle when she realised it was him, but her heart still hammered against her ribcage. 

"Sorry. Should have made more noise coming down the hall" he apologised, an easy smile on his face. 

"No, no it's fine. I'm just a bit jumpy is all" Jemma reassured him warmly, returning his smile. Her cheeks had taken on a pink tint, and Jemma prayed Coulson couldn't see it from where he was stood. It was silly to feel embarrassed, but Jemma couldn't help but feel like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, even though she hadn't actually done anything wrong. But then she realised how she was dressed (clad in a worn, navy hoodie that reached the tops of her knees - which completely hid her black, fleecy shorts - and grey fluffy socks with little yellow hearts dotted along them, with her hair haphazardly tied into a messy bun on her head, she was far from the picture of professionalism) and her face burned so bright she was certain it could light the room on fire. 

"Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to- I'll just be on my way." Jemma stuttered, flustered, reaching to grab her tea and biscuits. 

"Simmons, it's fine. You are perfectly within your rights to enjoy a cup of tea in the common room" Coulson placated her gently, coming round to sit in the armchair next to the couch. Jemma paused, halfway up from the couch with her mug clutched in her hand, and watched awkwardly as he settled himself. It took Coulson motioning for her to sit before she actually moved. Stiffly, she sat back down and sent her superior an anxious, but appreciative smile. 

"You really don't have to sit with me, sir. I'm sure you have other things to be doing"

"Like sleeping?" he asked her pointedly, and Jemma narrowly avoided burning her mouth on her tea. 

"Well, yes. If that's what you want to be doing, I can head back to my-"

"Simmons, sit down and drink your tea. If anything I'd enjoy the company. And a biscuit." he added slyly, and Jemma hurried to give him one. 

"What is it?" he asked, perplexed, as she handed him the snack. Jemma gasped softly at his question, placing a hand on her chest in mock offence.

"Did I just insult the British?" he asked wearily, causing Jemma to chuckle. 

"Just a little. It's a digestive. They're very popular back home" she explained, watching in anticipation as he bit into it. After a moment of chewing, he hummed happily, giving her a thumbs up. 

"I can see why you'd miss home" he commented lightly, but the way he watched for her response made it clear he didn't mean to pose the question casually. Trying her hardest to keep her face neutral, and keeping her gaze steadfastly aimed at her tea, she swallowed her digestive and pondered an answer.

"You think I miss home?" she asked, her voice a little too high to pass as nonchalant. 

"I think after the day you had you'd be missing your family, and maybe your old life too" Coulson responded, his eyes kind. Jemma was quietly impressed by just how observational and intuitive the man was.

"I don't really miss my old life. I'd always wanted something more, something...exciting, and challenging. But...I do miss my parents" she admitted, softly, as if missing your family was forbidden.

"You could call them. I'm sure they would be awake, given the time difference" he suggested, but Jemma was quick to decline. 

"They were reluctant about me taking this job as it was. I even had to lie when I told them about my field test - they think Fitz and I passed it. Telling them this, it would only worry them more" she sighed, wrapping her arms around her small frame. 

"I didn't think lying was your forte" Coulson joked.

"It was included briefly in an email, so there wasn't much room for error, even for me" she tittered, her mind casting back to the incident at the hub. 

"I still can't believe I _shot_ him". The words slid out without much thought and as soon as they did she wished she could take them back. Daring to sneak a glance at Coulson, who she was sure would be sporting an unimpressed look, she was surprised to see him laughing.

"Neither can I. I had to ask May to say it again when she told me". Jemma buried her head in her hands, her own shoulders shaking lightly with laughter. She was glad to find that some of the stress from before had ebbed away, leaving her in a decidedly better mood. 

"Thank you for this, sir. I feel better now" she said, once they had recovered from their trip down memory lane. 

"If you have trouble sleeping again, I can always arrange for someone to come speak with you" he offered and Jemma found herself blushing.

"That won't be necessary, I'm sure. But, thank you. Sincerely." 

He nodded, probably deciding that pushing her on the matter wasn't wise, before he got to his feet and eyed her, a gleam of concern behind his eyes. 

"I'd feel better if you got some sleep, Agent Simmons" Coulson said, and Jemma took that as a cue to follow him. 

"Yes, I think I'll head back to my bunk now. Thank you again, sir" she said as she bid him farewell, and as she passed he placed a warm hand on her shoulder. 

"I meant what I said earlier. We would be sad to lose you, Simmons" 

In her tired state, Jemma felt her eyes well and she struggled to keep the tears at bay. 

"Likewise, sir" she replied in a wobbly voice, before heading out the door and back to her bunk before she embarrassed herself further. 

Upon arriving back to her bunk, she was surprised to find Fitz shuffling unsurely at her door, hand hovering at his head, almost like he was contemplating knocking.

"Fitz?" she called softly, not wanting to scare him. He turned to face her, his eyes wide. He glanced first at her, then back at her closed door, then back to her again, clearly confused. 

"I couldn't sleep, so I made myself some tea" explained Jemma as she padded towards him.

"Oh- me neither. So, I just...thought I'd-"

"Stand watch outside my door?" she finished, her voice teasing. He automatically scoffed, however the tips of his ears turned pink. Jemma giggled as she typed in her passcode and pushed the door open. For a moment, they were suspended awkwardly in silence, identical questions on both their lips. Jemma fumbled with the edge of her hoodie as she tried to sort through her messy thoughts. Her bunk suddenly looked so lonely, and Fitz was the closest thing to home that she had. Plus, they had spent nights together before, cramming for exams or working on ideas and inventions until way past curfew, forcing them to camp out where they were until one could sneak out in the morning. But, never like this, never without any reason except Simmons didn't want to be alone if she fell again. Her eyes, big and imploring, met Fitz's. 

"Stay?" she requested finally, her voice so fragile and delicate. Fitz untensed instantly, his shoulders slumping in relief. 

"Yeah! I mean sure. If you-if that's what you'd like" 

Jemma nodded, a smile spreading across her face. 

"Erm, okay. Like the old days, yeah?" he joked, following her into the bunk. 

"Exactly. We could even study if you want" she joked, although Fitz could tell she was being slightly serious.

"I swear I've never met anyone so in love with homework" 

"Oh Fitz, I'm not _in love_ with it. I just enjoy studying" 

They bickered back and forth naturally, falling into the comfortable patterns they had sewn since they had met, all those years ago. And they continued to talk, in hushed tones so as not to wake Skye, until one after the other, they fell asleep, squeezed into Jemma's little bed in her bunk. 

And if Skye woke to their not-so-quiet squabbling before they fell asleep, and hacked into Jemma's bunk so she could slide the door open without a passcode once they fell quiet, they would never had known. But she did, and she barely supressed a squeal at how Jemma's head was cushioned in the crook of Fitz's neck, and how his arm was snaked around her waist protectively. 

They were _meant_ for each other, and Skye promised to herself then and there that she would stick around long enough to see them together. 


	3. You made me a cake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitzsimmons decide to bake Skye a cake to surprise her, but Simmons is tasked with keeping an inherently suspicious Skye away from the kitchen, which is no easy task. 
> 
> OR 
> 
> Simmons is terrible at both bluffing and girl talk and Skye is adorably excited at the prospect of girl talk, Fitzsimmons and cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy :D
> 
> I'm not really sure where this chapter came from, the idea just popped into my head as I watched the scene in S1 e16 where Jemma and Fitz congratulate Skye on officially becoming an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (you know, the cute little moment where they give her big hugs). This is set sometime after that (still during S1) but it isn't really canon compliant as it kind of glosses over all the Hydra and Ward stuff going on lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

"You want to what?"

"Bake a cake, for Skye!"

Fitz raised a puzzled eyebrow as he fiddled with a jammed icer in his hands whilst Jemma bounced excitedly on her toes in front of him, an expectant smile shining on her face.

"You hate baking" Fitz recalled without taking his eyes off the gun. 

"No, I hate cooking. There's a difference"

"Is there?"

"Come _on_ Fitz! Skye will love it. By the sounds of it she might never have had a homemade cake before, and that's-"

"unacceptable" finished Fitz and he finally raised his gaze to lock on Jemma's. She could tell he was wavering and she sweetened her voice in preparation for the final blow.

"Exactly! And, you're _way_ better at baking than I am" she simpered, placing her hand on the gun that still rested in Fitz's grasp. 

"Oh, alright then. But only because Skye can't go any longer without trying my mum's recipe"

"I was hoping you'd say that" Jemma beamed as she dragged him away from his workstation by the hand, leading him to the kitchen area. They began to set up, with Fitz taking the lead as he ordered Jemma to collect various ingredients from the cupboards on the Bus. Thankfully, it hadn't been too long since they had last stocked up on supplies, so the designated baking cupboard (which Jemma had insisted on a couple stops before, with Fitz's mum's cake specifically in mind) was still filled to the brim. 

"Okay, I'll get started with the cake, and you go and make sure Skye is busy somewhere else-" 

"So she doesn't walk in on us, good thinking" Jemma agreed, oblivious to the way Fitz's cheeks tinted pink at her words.

"Ah, uh- yeah. Yeah, exactly. So, you go do that then" he fumbled clumsily before awkwardly clearing his throat. Jemma, despite being more intelligent than most, remained unaware of Fitz's apparent abashed state. With a curt nod, she skipped round the counter and out of the door, trying (and failing, miserably) to act nonchalant in her search for Skye. It didn't take long for the biochemist to locate her in one of her favourite spots, squeezed into the back of a S.H.I.E.L.D. van with a half-empty coffee mug by her side and a laptop cushioned snugly on her lap.

"Simmons, what brings you to my humble abode?" she greeted brightly, politely closing her computer so she could chat with her friend.

Jemma, completely unprepared for the question, blanked, her mouth hanging open as she scoured her brain for a lie that wouldn't be too far from the truth that she wouldn't be able to convincingly tell it. In the end, she settled for, "nothing much, really. Just...girl talk!". The words tumbled from her mouth before she could fully comprehend them, and Jemma internally cringed at the poor excuse, absolutely certain that Skye would see right through her. To her utter astonishment, Skye visibly perked up at her words, placing her laptop down on the other seat with wide eyes.

"Oh my God, you have drama? Is it boy drama? Or girl drama? I never did ask what way you swung" Skye rambled gleefully. Her reaction had thrown Jemma completely off, but without an escape in sight, she reluctantly climbed into the car and perched on the seat in front of Daisy. 

"I wouldn't call it _drama_ as such" she started hesitantly. She prayed Skye couldn't see the gears whirring desperately in her head as she tried to come up with some sort of captivating cover story on the spot. Not for the first time Jemma wished that she had thought to ask May for training in bluffing, seeing as it was becoming a regular occurrence within this particular team. _They should really include that in the application form_ Jemma grumbled silently to herself.

"Well come on, _spill_. I promise that everything that is discussed in the van, stays in the van" Skye vowed as she placed one hand on her chest and one hovering by her head like you would see in court. Jemma chuckled nervously, her heart beating a little too quickly in her chest. 

_It's fine, it's fine. Just girl talk, right? What do girls talk about?_

"I suppose, it is sort of to do with a boy" she burst out after a brief pause, causing Skye's eyes to nearly pop out their sockets. Jemma inwardly winced, cursing her inability to think well on this particular spot.

"Wait, wait, wait. Which boy? Because I had my suspicions but I never wanted to meddle _too_ much you know" 

"I- wait, _meddle_? You've meddled in my love life?" cried Jemma, her face the perfect picture of shock. Skye squirmed a little in her seat, looking suitably contrite.

"Well, maybe meddle isn't the right word-"

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Jemma indignantly and Skye hurried to explain herself.

"Well, I mean, you two are just so close and honestly I really do think he likes you back and you would be _perfect_ together so on some movie nights I bail out last minute because of you know 'migraines' and-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down...who are you talking about?"

Blinking, Skye narrowed her eyes suspiciously, studying the woman next to her.

"Who were you talking about?"

"I asked you first" argued Jemma, her eyes contrasting Skye's greatly, remaining unblinking and wider than saucers. If there was ever to be a human equivalent to a deer caught in headlights, Skye reckoned it would be Simmons. 

"'I asked you first', where are we, kindergarten?" Skye teased, voice dripping in sarcasm. 

"Nursery" 

"What?"

"It's called nursery, Skye" 

"Um, _no_ , it isn't and stop using your Britishness to try and get out of this!"

"I was doing no such thing" denied Jemma, her face earnest and her smile genuine, but her eyes darted briefly to the car door every other second, like she was planning an escape. 

"Ah, ah, ah. No way. You are not leaving this van until I get a straight answer from you!"

Deciding to try her luck, Jemma whipped around and dived towards the door, squealing when Skye, too, launched herself forwards and grabbed Jemma by the waist, tugging them both back until they collapsed into the seats once more, Simmons practically in Skye's lap. Not that Skye minded because it at least ensured the smaller girl stayed in place. Jemma tried and failed to wriggle out of Skye's hold, which only made Skye tighten her grip. 

"Struggling will only make things worse Agent Simmons!" Skye warned, doing her best to sound authoritative, however her laughter lessened the effect somewhat.

"I'll never give up my intel!" Jemma declared valiantly, still writhing away in Skye's arms. She, too, was giggling helplessly as her struggle made the van rock precariously back and forth. Seeming to notice this at the same time, Skye's eyes lit up mischievously before she mused aloud, "you know, from the outside people would think we were-"

" _SKYE!"_ Jemma guffawed, scandalised, doubling her efforts to break away. Dissolving once more into a fit of giggles, Skye couldn't help but loosen her grasp and suddenly the scientist had pushed away from Skye and without looking back, bolted out of the car like her hair was on fire.

"Hey! Simmons! Get back here!" screamed Skye, racing after her. Laughter bounced off the walls as the two girls sprinted down the halls, Jemma just barely in the lead as Skye followed hot on her heels. Knowing she could lock it from the inside, Jemma made a beeline for her bunk, but Skye had always been quicker than her and before she could comprehend what was happening Skye was yanking her into her bunk so forcefully she tripped onto the bed, and when she twisted around to face her captor, she realised with a surge of horror that Skye had locked them both in. She stood in front of the door, her arms crossed, and she wore a smug smirk on her face, which was red from the exertion of chasing Jemma through the Bus.

"Caught you" she teased, wiggling her eyebrows impishly. 

"Bloody hell" Jemma wheezed finally. Her brows creased anxiously as it dawned on her that she was well and truly trapped. Skye giggled manically before sliding down the door and plopping onto the floor. She faced Jemma expectantly, like a student awaiting a teacher's lesson. _Not an inaccurate comparison, given how juvenile Skye is acting_ Jemma considered, though she wasn't truly annoyed at her friend. After all, she was still fighting to keep her laughter at bay.

"You wouldn't know him" she blurted out eventually, trying to shrug her shoulders in an attempt to act blasé. The attempt fell flat at Skye's unimpressed look. 

"Well, you _might_ know him, but it's very unlikely" Jemma tried again, praying that for once in her life she was able to pull of an air of indifference. 

"Try me" Skye answered. 

"Why should I be the one to say first?" 

"Are we really back to this again? Just tell me who the drama is about!" 

"There isn't any drama, I made it all up!" she confessed finally, throwing her hands up in exasperation. 

"Nice try, now _spill_ " 

"No, really Skye. It was all a ruse to keep you busy" 

"Simmons, I'm waiting" she said in a sing-song voice, her resolve unwavering. Jemma groaned in frustration, realising now that Skye would think she was lying to save her skin. _Of course she doesn't believe me now_ Jemma thought irritably. 

"If you just let me speak to Fitz-"

"Fitz? What about Fitz?" Skye asked eagerly, leaping up from her position on the floor onto the bed beside Jemma. She eyed the unguarded door hopefully, but Skye grabbed her hands and said "nuh uh, eyes on me Jem. What's this about Fitz?"

"He's...ugh, he's baking you a cake and he is going to _kill_ me for telling you and spoiling the surprise" Jemma moaned in dismay. Skye's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Jemma's genuine distress, a million questions landing on her tongue.

"What?" was the only one that successfully made it past her lips.

"We wanted to surprise you with a homemade cake, we thought you'd like to have something baked by a friend, and with you becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and everything-"

"Wait, you-you guys baked me a cake?" Skye asked, awe-struck, her eyes shining with a sudden pool of unshed tears. Jemma nodded, face glum as she picked at the cuff of her sleeve, not noticing Skye's reaction. 

"It was _supposed_ to be a surprise" she sighed regretfully, clearly disappointed with herself for ruining that aspect of the plan.

"It is a surprise, Simmons, I- I don't know what to say" Skye managed to choke out and Jemma's head snapped up at the sheer volume of emotion colouring her tone.

"Thank you, Jemma, seriously. Nobody's ever done anything like this for me before" 

She threw her arms around the scientist and hugged her tightly, hoping to convey her gratitude in the strength of her hold. Jemma happily returned the gesture, thoroughly pleased that Skye appreciated their little gift to her. She had set out to make Skye feel not only welcomed, but wanted, and she was happy that her plan was working. 

"Don't think I'm going to forget about our conversation" Skye joked wetly into Jemma's hair. 

"I thought the whole 'I baked you a cake' thing would earn me a pass" 

"By the sounds of it Fitz was the one who baked me a cake, you just tricked me into chasing you halfway around the Bus" laughed Skye, pulling away from Jemma but still maintaining contact by holding her hands in her lap. 

"Well, it was my idea _and_ Fitz has used his mum's recipe for red velvet which is _heavenly"_

"No way, red velvet is my favourite" Skye exclaimed, beaming in excitement. Jemma grinned at the coincidence and she tugged on Daisy's hands, urging her to follow. 

"Come on, let's go and see if he's finished"

They found Fitz perfecting the last touches to the cake, which was slightly lopsided and had some multi-coloured candles stuck haphazardly in for good measure, even though they weren't technically celebrating anything in particular, but Skye thought it was the most amazing cake she had ever laid eyes on. To her credit, she played the role of 'surprised receiver' to perfection, and it was well worth it to see Fitz's delighted smile. She blew the candles out (twice, because Jemma remembered at the last second that she had wanted to take pictures) and she took great pleasure in being the one to cut the cake. She was practically glowing as she served them each a huge slice, and Fitzsimmons mirrored her merriment. 

A few minutes later, whilst Fitzsimmons giggled and shrieked as they tried to smudge buttercream on each others faces, Skye watched them through glassy eyes. Throughout her whole life all she had longed for, more than anything, was a family. To finally feel like she belonged, to finally feel like she had found people that she could one day (hopefully soon) call family, meant more to her than the pair of scientists could ever know. And as Fitz landed a blob on Jemma's nose, eyes full of adoration as her face scrunched adorably, Skye shook her head at the two dumbest geniuses on the planet. If this was to be her family, then she would have to do some _serious_ meddling to make sure her lovesick idiots realised just how stupidly lovesick they were. Because even though Jemma claimed her earlier conversation had all been part of an elaborate plot, Skye knew in her blood that Jemma was hopelessly in love with Leo Fitz, and that he, too, was hopelessly in love with Jemma Simmons.

_Now, I just need to figure out how to open their eyes_ Skye thought to herself, plans already forming in her mind. Deciding to delay those plans for another time, Skye joined in on the food fight, revelling in the joy that coursed through her veins as she cackled and yelped exuberantly along with Fitzsimmons, each one of them quite literally _caked_ in icing within minutes. 

Least to say, Coulson was (outwardly) less than amused when he discovered them some time later, curled up on the couch with empty plates at their feet and cake crumbs littered across the floor and staining their faces, which were slack with sleep. Inwardly, however, he warmed at the sight, and made sure to throw a few blankets over them and dim the lights before leaving (and if he snuck a couple pictures to show May, the sleeping trio were none the wiser).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks SO MUCH for reading!
> 
> If you liked, please leave a kudos, and if you have any one shot requests, feel free to leave a comment too!  
> Constructive criticism is also welcomed :)
> 
> See you soon! <3


End file.
